


Baby, you're dangerous (I'm loving it)

by StuckInALoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Depressed Peter Parker, Dissociation, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Haha sorry not sorry, Happy Hogan/May Parker - FreeForm, Harry Osborn is an asshole, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irondad, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Endgame - Marvel (2019) compliant, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is in an abusive relationship, Peter is Penny because Peter is a girl, Post-Canon, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i wrote this at 2 am, idk when ill update, ill add more as i think of em, no beta we die like men, non-con, vent fic, with a LOT of hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInALoop/pseuds/StuckInALoop
Summary: Penny gets stuck in an abusive relationship. she tries validating Harry's actions, but when it becomes too much she finally breaks and calls the one person she hadn't talked to in years.Tony Stark.___________________Trigger warnings in notes, Title from 'Toxic' by Britney Spears
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker, Morgan Stark & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Baby, you're dangerous (I'm loving it)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sexual Abuse, Abuse
> 
> I'm sorry for the short chapter! the next one will be longer I promise! Hope you enjoy Doves and please comment I'm a slut for attention, Love it? Hate it? lemme know!

Penny sat on the couch of her and Harry's penthouse. It was late- just around 7 PM- but she was used to him not warning her about late nights and causing her to worry. She hated it when he came home smelling of booze and perfume. It assaulted her nose when he tried kissing her ( _ not like she could push him away; she learned that the hard way).  _ Swiping her tongue over her chapped lips, Penny looked around, gaze settling on the Manhattan skyline. Sighing, Penny uncurled herself, untangling herself from her sheets. 

Standing up slowly, she walked towards the window, stretching her aching joints. She rested her forehead against the cold glass, tears brimming at her eyes. She took a shaky breath, trying to prevent a panic attack.

The sound of the door being thrust open made Penny's head turn, almost giving herself whiplash.

Trying to calm her now racing heart, she started to squeeze her hands into tight fists. Her sharp nails broke the skin, grounding her as heavy footfalls grew closer and closer.   
  
“Hello, dear”. The words were kind but the tone was cold and detached as always.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him, trying to convince herself that this Harry Osborn was the same Harry she fell in love with all those years ago. She thought about his beautiful blue eyes and soft words, trying and failing to look normal. He never liked it when she acted out or showed emotions unless they were happy for him or he caused them. It made her stomach twist, the fact that he liked being in control so much. (Shows just how much you know about a person). Ever since he took over Oscorp, he started drinking. It never bothered her too much.  _ She definitely doesn't cry every time she smells the alcohol on him, knowing he’ll force himself on her at some point. _

“Hi, Harry” she replies quietly, her gaze returning to the ground. “Are you hungry?” Penny never knew if he wanted food or if he needed a fix

“No, I would like a drink though,” he asks  _ ( _ read: demands). She nods, quickly walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge, her eyes searching it for a Mike’s Hard Lemonade. Finding the drink, Penny opens it with a  _ pop, _ her jaw clenching. She walks over to Harry who was now seated in his business slacks and a button-up, looking like the Harry she loved (if it wasn't for his eyes burning with lust and not love). His eyes followed her ass, his lips pursed.

When she handed him the drink, his fingers squeezed hers for a moment, making her breath catch in her throat and the tears reappear.

“Go take a shower and get into bed”, Harry demanded, nodding towards the bedroom door. She murmured a hushed "yes sir", and began turning and walking towards their bedroom. Silently opening the door, she avoided looking at all the expensive decor, quickly grabbing her phone and

hurrying to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, making it seem like she was showering, and clicked the power button on her phone. Penny went to contacts and entered Tony’s number, but instead of clicking the call button she just stared at it. She’d done this a few times- either looking at her aunt's or Tony's number- but had never worked up the courage to call. They probably hated her anyway. _ Can’t blame them though, she hates herself too _ . She clicked her phone off, sobs bubbling in her throat.

After putting her phone on the sink, she tore her clothes off and stepped into the shower. The simmering water turned her skin red and irritated right away, but she could barely feel it with all her focus being on trying to breathe properly while shaking with sobs. Sliding down the tile wall, Penny covers her mouth with her hand, black spots dancing in her vision from the lack of oxygen.

She really was trying to calm down, honest, but she just  _ couldn't _ get her breathing under control and she just wanted someone to hold her again with love and care, not roughness. It  _ hurt,  _ god it hurt  _ so bad _ to think about her old life.

Looking around quickly, she bit her now fisted hand, focusing on the pain of it. The hot water grounded her, allowing her to calm herself enough to finish showering.

Stepping out of the shower into the steamy room, Penny walked over to the sink only to realize she forgot her clothes. Starting to panic once again, she wrapped a towel tightly around herself. She  _ really _ did not want to go out there naked. Using her super-hearing, she listened, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard the TV in the living room turn on. Penny opened the door and quietly ran to her dresser, pulling out the needed items quickly and slipping them on. After she finished, she walked over to their bed and slipped in under the duvet, even though she knew she wouldn't be sleeping. 

***

She didn’t know how long she had laid there, unmoving. Her guess would be an hour or two, definitely enough time for Harry to get dangerously intoxicated, considering he was stumbling into their room.

Her breath caught in her throat as he got closer. She curled up even tighter, mentally preparing herself.  _ Do what he says, submit, it’ll end sooner,  _ her brain supplied as her husband undressed, his eyes burning with lust eyes roaming her body as if she were already undressed like he could see right through her clothes.

Harry growled, “Clothes off, now”. It was demanding, harsh,  _ not sounding like he was drunk off his ass at all _ .

Penny jumped out of bed, shaking so hard she could barely grab the waist of her silk bottoms as she pulled them down. Penny looked at Harry’s face before looking away, for all she saw was lips stretched into an evil grin, his pupils blown wide, his blue irises barely visible. 

Once Penny was undressed, she covered herself as best she could, but Harry did not like that at all. He demanded she moves her arms which she (albeit hesitantly) complied with. All she could focus on, however, was his  _ eyes _ . They reminded her of how a tiger would look at its prey, his smile more like a snarl as he stared at her chest.

She gulped as he walked closer to her, his hands roaming her body as she tried detaching from reality. 

For the next hour, (minutes? She couldn't tell), all she felt was hot pain and filthy words being spoken in her ear. Tears were streaming down her face leaving salty tracks in their wake. She breathed in and out, repeating the mantra:  _ Inhale, exhale, keep going, Penny _ .

No matter how badly she wanted to push him off, Penny knew she deserved it so she focused on the way the silk sheets on her bareback, the way her hair plastered to her face with the sweat that lies there in drops, the clock on the wall that for some reason doesn't work right, anything but what was happening to her. She held in her sobs as Harry licked and sucked on her body till it was red.

*** 

Penny stared at the wall, her body sore and red from the abuse it endured ( _ again).  _ The warm body of the man who did it was beside her, his skin on hers. He slept peacefully while she didn't even close her eyes (because Penny _ knew  _ if she closed her eyes she’d have flashbacks and nightmares, anything her mind could conjure up to torture her).

She only let herself sleep once her eyes couldn't stay open anymore.

***

The next morning (well,  _ afternoon _ ), Penny got up, her enhanced healing having already healed her tears and raw skin. She looked brand new, just the way Harry liked.

Flipping the egg more forcefully then necessary, Penny inhaled a shaky breath. Her arms wrapping around her abdomen trying to comfort herself tears springing to her eyes but she refused to let them burn, trying to keep control, it was the only thing she had left. Control. Of herself and her emotions, because Harry controls everything else and it’s  _ fine _ really she’s lived like this for years. and Harry loved her, she knew that he was just a little rough but it was fine, she loved him and he loved her. That was all that mattered. 

The smoke alarm is what brought her out of her head. Penny freezes for a second before jumping into action taking the now incinerated egg off of the stove fanning the smoke away from her, scrunching her nose up in disgust when the smoke entered her lungs. Grabbing the pan she runs over to the sink the water immediately stopping the egg from burning further. Taking a deep breath Penny runs a hand through her hair. a laugh bubbling in her throat, she didn’t know why she was laughing, but it felt nice. Giggling to herself Penny rubs her eyes with her palm swiping her tongue over her lips. She walks over to the couch a ghost of a smile adorning her lips as she thinks of the memories she’s had with Harry on that very seat. watching movies, making love, and just sitting in silence together. That’s why she stays wishing,  _ hoping  _ that Harry comes back and is the same man she used to know. The same man she fell in love with.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Penny bites the inside of her lip pulling out her phone from her pocket Tony springing to her mind, why? She doesn’t know. He hates her anyway and has his  _ own  _ family with an  _ actual biological  _ daughter, not just some orphan from queens he decides to scoop up and then drop again, well she shouldn’t say that he’s done so much she’s the one who left.

Clicking contacts she goes to the keypad the buttons taunting her, she could call him, it would be so easy. So  _ so _ easy to and talk to Tony but she couldn’t she wouldn’t. Throwing her phone on the couch Penny clenches her jaw looking up at the clock that adorned the wall, it read 1:24 PM, which means Harry wouldn’t be home for another five (5) or so hours. 

Penny wraps her arms around herself again, loneliness creeping in as it did so often. 

Will she ever be able to escape?

**Yes yes scene break hi**

The brunette decides to go out, go shopping or just walk anything but stay cooped up, so with a final deep breath Penny slipped on her shoes and coat grabbing her keys and phone exiting the penthouse and locking the door entering the elevator that was only a few steps away clicking the bottom floor.

***

When the elevator finally opened (It was probably only a few seconds, but time didn’t register with her) Penny steps out hesitantly, will Harry get mad? Too late now, anyway, nodding at the receptionist Penny walks out of the building the cold November air hitting her like a brick wall causing her to wrap her coat tighter around herself deciding to go to her favourite cafe. Well  _ was  _ her favourite before she started dating Harry, making the walk to the shop wasn’t too difficult it was cold but it wasn’t freezing, but the warm air of the coffee shop was comforting, like a hug.

Slowly shuffling to the counter, each step feeling as if she was more and more detached from reality. Her ears felt as if they were filled with cotton and when she arrived at the counter she couldn’t register what words were coming out of her mouth it was like she was in a bubble, her brain filled with fog all she could think about was- nothing she wasn’t thinking it was just blissful  _ emptiness _ she watched as a ha- her hand picked up the coffee that was slid over to her. it was hot but she couldn’t feel it. her senses were heightened yet it didn’t burn it was amazing she could just exist without the emotions and obstacles.

Bringing it to her mouth she takes a drink it wasn’t  _ hot _ it didn’t even have flavour as if she was drinking water but without the  _ water _ .

She watched herself sit on a chair at a one-seat table in a corner by the front windows. She felt as though time had stopped and it was just her existing no Harry, no problems just her.

**Scene break hihi**

Penny doesn’t know how she got home but she just was there as if she just appeared, not knowing how she got on her couch or in pyjamas it was almost concerning but it was mostly nice not having to live most her day. Startling when her phone vibrates in her pocket. Pulling it out Penny clicked it on a message from Harry on the lock screen

_ Husbando: wont be home 2night order whatever  _

She purses her lips imagining everything he could be doing, suddenly feeling self-conscious Penny curls up tighter. Setting her phone down beside her.

What could she do?


End file.
